Firearms are negatively affected by moisture, rust, carbon, and gunpowder residue and need to be cleaned as a part of regular use so they do not rust and decay. To accomplish this, several types of gun cleaning kits and systems exist, with the majority of cleaning kits custom designed for a specific type of firearm, such as an AR-15. However, because firearms, such as the AR-15, often have a large number of surfaces and parts that require cleaning, existing cleaning kits and systems include several tools, each designed not only for a specific firearm, but for a specific firearm part. These pieces can be easily misplaced, and convenient storage and transport can be a challenge. Therefore, a gun cleaning tool is needed that can clean multiple firearm components and that is easy to keep on hand for quick and convenient use.